Dani's Tale
by fan-of-fanfiction4ever
Summary: This Is the story of Danielle’s journey through ‘Love’s Eternal Flame’, and ‘Out of Proportion’
1. Dani Finds Out

**Dani's Tale**

_This Is the story of Danielle's journey through 'Love's Eternal Flame', and 'Out of Proportion'_

* * *

Danielle was just leaving the club, after ten whole rounds of Dance Dance Revolution, and was bit tired, when she heard a conversation that caught her attention.

"Poor Phantom" said the voice of Box Ghost "to have to lose everything must be so hard."

"The poor, poor boy." said the Lunch Lady "I still can't get the thing his parents said out of my head!"

"Yeah, and it was terrible!" he told her.

Danielle floated over to them and said "excuse me?"

She caught their attention.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation, but what happened to Danny Phantom?" she asked.

Box ghost sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"What is it?!" Dani said, not liking the sad look on his face.

He looked up and said "his secret was revealed to his town."

Dani cocked her eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem so bad" she said.

"It's more than that" the Lunch Lady told her "when his parents found out, they rejected him, the called him a freak."

Dani's eyes widened.

"His friends turned his back on him, and didn't defend him." Box Ghost went on "and then the whole town attacked him; they threw stones at him and wanted to kill him."

Dani covered her mouth, as her jaw dropped.

"And his sister tried to defend him, but she was attacked as well." Lunch Lady said "so he ran away."

Box Ghost looked behind him and then said "we just found him, and he isn't in good condition."

"Where is he?!" Dani said, as tears began to stream down her face "I need to see him!"

"He's at Ember McLain's place; she found him a few das ago, starved, weak, and pale." Lunch Lady said.

With that Dani instantly flew off.

"Why do you care?" box ghost shouted after her.

"I'M HIS COUSIN!!!" she shouted back, surprising both of the older ghosts.

Dani flew as fast as she could. She knew where Ember McLain lived; she had stopped by once after a local concert, and wanted an autograph desperately.

After about an hour she finally made it. She knocked on the door, nearly breaking it.

The door finally opened, and Dani saw the rocker ghost standing there. Ember smiled.

"Well if it isn't my number one fan" she said "What do you need; another autograph?"

Dani was catching her breath, and said in between gasps.

"I just" *gasp* "heard." she said.

"I need" *gasp* "to see" *gasp* "Danny." she said.

"And why should I let you in; I've already had, like, 40 people stop by today."

"I'm his cousin" Dani said, her breath finally caught.

Ember looked surprised, but then nodded and said "follow me."

She followed Ember in, noticing all the posters strewn everywhere, most of them of KISS.

Ember led her into the living room. She saw Danny on the couch, but he was asleep, very pale, and looked unhealthily thin. And even in the state she was in, he was still in ghost mode.

Dani's lip quivered, her eyes began to water. She burst into tears. Ember understood, and bent down to her height, taking the sobbing girl in her arms.

"It's okay, he's gonna be alright." she told her in a soothing tone.

"How long has he been like this?" Dani asked between her tears.

Ember looked at Danny, a scared look in her eyes.

"Almost a full 24 hours" she said.

"Where did you-" Dani sniffled "-find him?"

"Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, and I found him when we were hanging out at a nearby Café." Ember said "he was falling through the sky, and Johnny sent his shadow to catch him."

"When he brought him back, I took him and brought him here." she said.

Dani looked at he cousin and said "I don't have all the details, but why is he here in the first place?"

Ember shook her head, biting her lip.

She had Danielle sit on the other couch with her, and began to explain.

"Well; Skulker, Desiree, Spectra, Bertrand, Technus, Box Ghost, and Lunch lady were all attacking the town." she began "He flew in to save the town, when Vlad Plasmius appeared on some giant screen, and showed a video of his transformation, revealing his secret."

Dani nodded, indicating Ember to go on.

"He admitted that it was true, and showed it to the whole town." Ember continued "he went over to his parents, and asked if he accepted; they didn't."

Dani's eyes watered again.

"They got angry and called him a freak," Ember said "his friends tried to defend him, but their parents held them back, and called him a freak as well."

"So the LITERALLY turned their backs on him?" Dani asked,

Ember nodded "I'm afraid so…"

"Well, his town began to call him a freak in a sort of chant, and then began to throw stones at him." Ember said "his sister tried to defend him, saying he wasn't a freak, and said that he wasn't a freak, and that he was just trying to defend them."

"But they didn't listen to her, they threw stones at her too" Dani said.

Ember sighed sadly.

"So he ran away, and a day or two later I found him." Ember finished.

Dani nodded, and stood.

"Do you have some paper and a pen?" she asked.

Ember gave her a questionable look, but then nodded, and gave her some. Dani sat at the counter, as Ember gave her some water, as she was still a bit tired. After she was done writing, she handed the letter to Ember.

"Give this to him when he wakes up okay?" she said to Ember.

Ember nodded, and put the paper in her pocket. Dani walked over to Danny, and kissed him on the forehead.

She went to the door.

Ember walked after her and asked "where are you going."

Danielle looked back.

"I'm going to Amity Park; I'm gonna make them PAY for what they did to him!" she said angrily.

Ember smiled.

"Give them hell, kid!" she told Danielle.

Dani cracked her knuckles "I intend to!"

And thus, she flew off.

* * *

Well, lets hope Dani survives through this! And I'll put the newest chapter up ASAP.


	2. Dani Meets Jazz

Dani flew straight for the portal that led to Amity Park. She didn't lose energy, because she was flying on pure RAGE! She wanted to make sure that all of Amity Park paid for what they did.

Finally she made it to the portal, and flew through it, but went invisible when she began to hear yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" she heard a feminine voice shout "He was you're son and you attacked him!"

"He is not our son; he is a FREAK!" she heard another feminine voice say.

Danielle went intangible and flew up through the basement ceiling to the source of the yelling. She saw tow adults, which she knew were Danny's parents, and a young woman who she knew as Danny's sister.

"And I can't believe you defended him for what he was!" said Jack "you're lucky we didn't blast you!"

Jazz glared and said "How DARE you!"

Dani was shocked with what Jazz did next; she struck her father across the face, backhanded!

Maddie pushed Jazz to the wall and said "You DO NOT touch your father like that!"

Jazz glared and pushed her mother off of her.

"Danny has been defending this town for almost two years!" Jazz ranted "His grades have been slipping because he's been defending the town. He's been late time and time again because of his duties as a hero. And he's been scared to death of you guys finding out and wanting to kill him, and you made his greatest fears come alive!"

Her parents looked at her sternly.

"He should be scared, the little freak!" Maddie said "he's a half-ghost mutant who doesn't deserve to exist!"

At this, Jazz struck her mother as well. But before either parent could react, she continued with her rant.

"I defended him because I love him and accept him as my brother" she told them.

She pushed both of her parents aside and said "and since you won't accept him, you shouldn't accept ME either!"

She stormed down into the basement, and slammed the door, locking it.

Dani phased through the floor, and saw Jazz in the basement, crying hysterically.

Between her sobs, she kept saying things.

"I'm so sorry Danny" she said at one time.

"How am I gonna live without him?!" she said at another.

She looked up at the ceiling shouting "GOD, WHY?!??!"

At this, Danielle floated down to her, fading back into view.

"J-Jazz?" she said.

Jazz looked up, showing her mascara-smeared red-eyed face. Since her eyes were still filled with tears, she couldn't make out Danielle correctly.

"Danny?!" she said happily.

She pulled the young ghost to her and said "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!!!!"

Dani was a bit surprised at this, and then said "Jazz, I'm not Danny."

Jazz released her, rubbed her eyes, and then looked at the young girl.

"Who're you?" she asked.

Danielle took a deep breathe.

"I'm a clone of Danny. I was created by Vlad Plasmius to destroy Danny. Danny helped me realize Vlad was just using me, so I left him and took off to start my own life. I began to destabilize from using my powers, but with help from Danny I became stable, and took off once more." she said "I've been living in the ghost zone, but when I heard what happened, I came back to defend Danny."

She pointed up at the ceiling.

"I saw what was going on up there with you're parents, and I would have done the same thing in you're place" she told Jazz.

Then she smiled and said "And I'm happy you defended my cousin."

Jazz gave her a questionable look.

"Cousin?" she said.

Danielle shrugged "I think of being Danny's cousin, even though I'm a clone of him."

Then she smiled at Jazz again and added "so I guess that makes us cousin's, too!"

She hugged Jazz. Jazz smiled and hugged the young ghost back.

"So what's you're name, cous'?" Jazz asked.

"Danielle, but I like people to call me Dani with an 'I'." she answered.

After the hug Dani gave Jazz a determined look and said "now lets make everyone PAY for what they've done to Danny!" she said.

Jazz stopped her.

"You can't just go soaring off; the town will attack you too, along with…" she looked up the stairs, and glared.

Dani nodded in understanding.

"Well, then lets go talk to those two 'friends' of Danny." she said "we can at least get them to pay!"

Jazz smiled.

"I don't see a problem with that!" she said.

"Then let's go!" Danielle said, and then grabbed Jazz, and phased them both through the wall.


	3. Confrontations: Sam and Tucker

So they both set off to straighten things out.

Dani had turned Jazz invisible along with her, so neither one of them would be seen. The first place they set off to was Sam's.

When they made it to the door, Dani set Jazz down, and Danielle turned back into her human form.

When Jazz knocked and the door was answered, the two people who saw her weren't so happy.

"Well if it isn't the sister of the freak-boy!" said Mr. Manson.

Jazz glared and said "don't you talk about my brother that way."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do?" Asked Mrs. Manson.

Jazz smirked, and looked down at Danielle.

"Would you mind?" she asked her.

Dani smiled and said "not at all!"

She aimed her hands out, and sent an ecto-blast that was just powerful enough to knock the adults out. When they walked in, they saw Sam's grandmother in her power-scooter at the doorway.

"I saw nothing" she said, and went into the next room.

Dani and Jazz went up the stairs, and up to Sam's room. Of course her door was closed. Jazz didn't even think about knocking. She grabbed the handle, but the door was locked.

"Sam, open the door!" Jazz said.

"Go away" said Sam in a depressed tone.

Jazz showed no remorse at Sam's tone.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Jazz said, banging on the door.

Danielle rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Jazz, went intangible, and walked through the door. She let go of Jazz's hand, and they rematerialized.

They both saw Sam on her bed, tears in her eyes. Her curtains were closed, and the room was barely lit.

'_From goth to emo in one day…' _Jazz thought.

"Get up right now!" Jazz said.

Sam didn't move. So Danielle walked forward, and pulled on her sheets, causing Sam to roll off the bed.

"We're aren't here to take pity on you; we're here to make sure you get what you deserve!" Dani said.

Sam stood up, brushing herself off.

"You think I don't already feel guilty?!" Sam said, her sadness now being fully displayed.

She had bags under her eyes from loss of sleep. Her eyes were red from tears that had been cried. But what surprised them was what she was holding; a picture of her, Tucker, and Danny they had taken a few weeks ago, all of their arms around each other, smiling.

"I've been in tears since Danny left, and I just can't take it!" she said "I turned my back on him, and what was worse, I never got to tell him!"

"Tell him what?" Jazz said, a bit of pity finally being shown.

Sam's lip quivered.

"That I love him, I've ALWAYS loved him!" she blurted out.

'_I already know who's gonna get him now'_ Dani thought, remembering Ember's worried looks.

Danielle stepped forward.

"If you really loved him then you wouldn't have turned your back on him!" she said angrily.

Sam's eyes watered.

"I had no choice; my parents wouldn't let me stand up for him!" Sam said.

Jazz glared.

"That didn't stop me!" she said, showing the bruises she had gotten from the stones thrown at her.

"You betrayed him, and you have to live with it!" Dani said, and turned on a heal, walking out.

But Jazz stayed behind.

She walked up to Sam and tilted the young girls head up.

"While Danielle may not forgive you, and Danny may never forgive you, I do" she said.

She gave Sam a hug, and followed Danielle.

They left Sam in tears.

The next stop was Tuckers.

This time they snuck in, so they wouldn't have the same thing with Tucker's parents as they had with Sam's.

When they made it to his room, their jaws dropped almost to the floor; his laptop was broken, his computer, cordless keyboard, and wireless mouse were all in the trash, and he was smashing one of his PDA's with a mallet.

"I-" he said as he smashed "-don't-" he gave the device another smash "-deserve-" he smashed it again "-these-" one more smash "-THINGS!"

He threw the pieces into a box, which had a LOT of metal pieces in it. He took his Bluetooth out of his ear, and threw it on the floor, crushing it beneath his foot.

Since they were both still invisible, he didn't see them as he broke down crying, and hit his head against the wall. Then he grabbed a digital picture frame from his desk, all filled with pictures of him, Danny, Jazz, and Sam, and hugged it close to his chest.

"Why did I have to do this?" he said aloud.

Jazz glanced at Danielle, the young girl glanced back.

"I don't think we need to lecture him…" Jazz said quietly.

"Same here" Dani whispered.

Tucker looked up, clearly hearing them.

"What the-" he said, as both Danielle and Jazz faded into view.

"Jazz?" he said.

He looked down.

"Danielle?" he said.

Dani waved, but didn't smile.

"Tucker" jazz said, stepping forward.

"Quit punishing yourself" she said, as she grabbed his newest PDA, and handed it to him.

Tucker looked up.

"I'm sorry jazz." he said.

Jazz smiled.

"While I agree that you should be, it isn't necessary to say it." she said.

Tucker looked up.

"You know, there is something that I need to tell you" he said.

Jazz cocked her eyebrow.

"And that is?" she asked.

Tucker sighed, scratching the back of his head "This has always been so hard, since you're a bit older, and its kind of a rule that guys shouldn't say this tot heir friends sisters, but…"

He looked into her eyes.

"I-I really like you, a lot…" he said.

To his surprised, Jazz instantly wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him right on the lips. (Danielle, of course, being the little girl she was, instantly covered her eyes when she saw.)

After the kiss, Jazz pulled back and said "I like you as well Tucker, a lot…"

Tucker put his arms around her as well, and they kissed again.

"Get a room you two!" Danielle interrupted.

Tucker and jazz looked at her.

"We still have one more thing left to do" she told them.

"And that is?" Tucker asked, as jazz slid her hand into his, they both blushed.

Dani picked up the digital picture frame, which was just showing a picture of Danny, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack.

"These two need to hear the WHOLE story!" she said, pointing at Jazz's parents.


	4. Confrontations: Maddie and Jack

So they all went back to the Fenton household, after they got Sam out of her room and come as well.

They just walked in, when they saw Maddie and Jack with photo albums all around them, just about to start cutting Danny out of them.

"Stop right there!" Jazz said, as they marched in.

Maddie and Jack looked at the basement door, then at Jazz.

"How did you…" Jack started, until Jazz walked forward and slapped the album out of his hands.

"SHUT IT!" she said.

"You guys need to hear some things before you start cutting those pictures" Tucker said.

"Things that may make you want to change your mind!" Sam said.

"We'll never change our minds!" Jack said "Danny is a freak, and he is not our son any more!"

Jazz struck him across the face.

She grabbed her ad by his hair, and had him look at her.

"Say that about my brother again, and I'll hit you even harder!" she said.

She walked down to the basement, and grabbed something. She walked back up, showing something to them.

"You remember this?" she asked, showing them the spandex suit.

"Yes" Maddie said "that's one of the suits we made for Danny, but he said he would never wear them, and thought they were lame."

Jazz set the suit down.

"Would you be surprised that he actually DID wear one?" she asked.

That got them surprised.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Where do you think he got that Phantom suit?" she asked them.

None of them give the adults a chance to answer.

"And do you think the Fenton portal turned ITSELF on?" Sam asked. asked.

"Danny knew you guys were disappointed, so he thought he try to fix it and make you guys happy." Tucker said told them.

Maddie and Jack both smiled, but then became sad.

"You may not realize it, but Danny REALLY loved you guys." Sam said, as she stepped forward "He said the biggest reason he was defending the town was to defend you guys the most."

Sam was glad she didn't say what else Danny had said, like how he said he had to defend them because they were a bit clueless.

"And you know, dad" Jazz said "Danny REALLY looked up to you."

Jack was surprised, and then slumped back in the part of the couch he was sitting in.

"He said he hated letting you down every time he was late because of a ghost attack, and only wish that he could earn your trust." Jazz continued.

She looked at her mother.

"And Danny really looked up to you as well" she said.

"Really?" she said.

Jazz nodded.

"When you guys spent that mother/son weekend together, he actually said he did have some good times." she said.

"But he was always afraid of one thing," Tucker said "that you would never accept him."

Maddie and Jack's faces both fell.

"He actually came into my room and broke down, telling me how scared he was." Jazz said, beginning to tear up.

She looked up, as the whole thing began to flow through her head.

*flashback*

Jazz was currently sitting on her bed, typing onto her laptop, finishing up her latest report. She saw a shadow in her doorway.

She looked up with a smile and said "hey Danny, what's up?"

He stepped in, showing his tired face, slumped over. He fell to his knees.

"I can't do it Jazz" he said quietly "I just can't do it."

Jazz closed her laptop, and slid off her bed.

"Can't do what, little brother?" she asked.

Danny buried his face in his hands.

"I can't take lying to mom and dad so much, having to always hide my secret from them" he said.

He looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Always lying to them, getting detention, being late, getting bad grades, breaking promises, and getting grounded all because I'm defending the town" he said.

"They're always talking of 'getting that ghost kid and ripping him apart, molecule by molecule'." he told her.

Jazz gave a slight smile.

"But you know they won't" she said "they'll accept you."

Danny shook his head.

"It's been getting worse lately" he said "they've been saying that they won't try to capture me and rip me apart, they just want to kill the ghost kid for what he's done to the town." he said.

"What if they won't accept me?" he asked desperately.

He fell onto his hands, trying to support himself.

"I can't take it anymore Jazz, I just CAN'T TAKE IT!" he said, and broke down into tears.

Jazz got worried at this, and gathered Danny into her arms, holding him against her.

"Danny, Danny, please stop crying, it'll be okay" she said as she began to cry as well.

"How do you know Jazz?" he asked through his tears.

She smiled.

"Because I know when it all comes down to it, mom and dad will accept you, I just know it." she said.

Danny sniffled.

"Thanks Jazz" he said.

She smiled, ad tussled his hair.

"No prob little brother." she said, and kissed him on the forehead.

*end flashback*

"Danny's been scared almost to DEATH about you guys not accepting him at all" she said to Maddie and Jack.

"I lied to him…" she said, shaking her head.

"I told him you'd accept him!" she said angrily "and you didn't!" she said.

To all of their surprised, both of the adult broke down crying.

"I can't believe what we did!" Jack said.

"We attacked our only son!" Maddie said.

Then, Dani came through the doorway.

"And you haven't even heard the worst part yet" she said, not giving them a chance to ask who she was.

"You remember the ghost from Wisconsin?" she asked Jack.

He nodded, wiping his tears.

"That was Vlad Masters" she told him.

Jack shook his head.

"Vladdie? NO! It can't be!" he said.

"You remember the prototype portal you created?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"You poured diet cola into it, and that caused Vlad to get ecto-acne, and he gained ghost powers" she told him.

She looked at Maddie.

"Vlad always loved you, and since Jack stole you away from him, he vowed to get revenge." she said.

Maddie covered her mouth, as her jaw dropped and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No…" she said.

"He tried to get Danny to join him when he figured out he was half-ghost, and told him all he had to do was kill Jack" Dani told her. "Danny refused" she said "he said he would never turn his back on either of you, and that he loved his father."

Jack started crying again.

"So now he's been protecting you from Vlad for almost two years, and you never knew!" she told them, as they both started crying.

"He created me from Danny's DNA" she said "to try and take Danny down, but I found out what I was really for, and betrayed Vlad."

"And now that you know" she said, she grabbed a picture from the table and handed it to them.

"Accept him already!" she said.

Both parents looked at the picture, and would've cried had they not cried all their tears out; it was a picture of Danny the day he was born, Maddie and Jazz were holding him in the hospital bed, Jack's arms around all of them.

They bowed their heads in shame.

After this, they all left the parents to their weeping, as they all went up to Jazz's room.

"So now what do we need to do?" Jazz asked as she lay on her bed, Sam leaned against the wall, and Tucker sat in Jazz's desk chair.

"We need to raise awareness of Danny throughout the WHOLE town." Danielle said obviously "we need to make EVERYONE pay for what they did!"

All of them nodded.

"Totally!" they all agreed.


	5. Confrontations: Vlad and the Town

So they made an announcement to the whole town. Dani stood at the podium set up at the town square, Jazz, Maddie, Sam, Jack, and Tucker around her. She described every last thing. She did not point anyone out as she blamed the town; they all knew who they were.

Paulina, Star, and Valerie all broke down crying, remembering all the things they said of Danny and 'the ghost boy'. Dash and Quong buried their faces in their hands, remembering all the cruel things they had done to Danny. Both of Sam's parents began to cry, remembering everything they had done to separate him and Sam. And even Mr. Lancer cried, because of all the bad grades detentions he gave Danny (but a bit happy that he had not hurled stones at him, or called him a freak.)

"So, you all need to know that Danny is NOT a freak; he is a true hero!" Danielle concluded "and you ALL deserve the grief that has been put upon you."

But that was when they heard a new voice.

"Young Danielle is right…" said a sinister voice.

They all looked up and saw Vlad Plasmius floating in the sky.

"You are being punished for what you have done-" he said.

Suddenly clones of him appeared across the sky.

"By my wreaking havoc across this town for the rest of your lives!" said all the clones at the same time, and then they laughed evilly.

While the town cowered in fear, Danielle was already after him.

"I DON'T THINK SO, PLASMIUS!" she said, as she flew up at him (she knew who the original Vlad was.) With one swift blow, she hit him so hard that he fell to the ground.

With the force of the blow and the hit on the ground, he faded out of ghost mode, and everyone saw. They were all shocked.

"Told you guys" Danielle said to Maddie and Jack, smirking.

They would've pulled out their anti-ghost weapons, but they had not brought any, having given up on ghosts. But Jazz had some! She hopped down from the platform they were on, and aimed the anti-ghost pistol at him.

"Say good-bye, fruit-loop!" she said, as she put a fot down on his chest "I'll avenge my brother!"

But with one kick from Vlad, she fell to the ground. This angered both Maddie and Jack and they hopped down, ready to attack bare-handed. But then Vlad stood, changed back into ghost mode, and charged up his ecto-bolts.

"I don't think so, imbeciles!" he said.

He looked up at Danielle.

"Remember what I say now;" he told her "I WILL have my revenge on you, and this whole town!" And thus, he flew off.

The town were surprised to see this, but their sorrow for what they had done instantly came back.

Weeks later, a ceremony was being held. Everyone in the town was gathered, dressed in black. While he wasn't dead, they were treating this as Danny's funeral.

A digital picture show was playing on an overhead projector, showing every last picture that had been taken of Danny, from birth to the time he left. Paulina and Valerie both wore black veils over their faces, as they were both Danny's previous 'girlfriends'.

They pulled the tarp down from the structure that was built, and revealed a statue of Danny, in ghost mode, holding a globe over his head. Written on the plaque that was on the base of the statue was;

'Danny Phantom; hero of all heroes. May he return one day.'

They all knew he wouldn't though.

Everyone all walked up, placing things at the base of the statue.

Lancer placed Danny's last test, which he given an 'F-'. But it was crossed out, and a giant 'A+' was written all over the front page. Tucker walked up, and placed his last PDA down. Jack and Maddie walked up, placing the picture of Danny's birth. Valerie and Paulina both walked up, and they both kissed the base of the statue. The entire Casper High football team walked up, and placed a football down, the only one they had ever used to play a game with Danny (they still didn't know about the incident with Sidney Poindexter.)

And then Jazz walked up, and placed down the only thing she had to remember Danny by; a picture of her holding him when he was first brought home from the hospital.

No announcements were made. Nothing was said. All that could be said, had been said.


	6. The Return

But, just as Vlad had declared, he was going to claim his revenge.

He returned to Wisconsin and repaired his ghost portal in his mansion. He summoned all of the most evil ghosts from the ghost zone; rebellious Far Frozen beings who were not gentle nor smart, and reject ghosts that were not accepted anywhere.

They all made their way to Amity park, but they were already prepared for attacks; they knew now that Danny was gone that they would have to fend for themselves.

They all laughed when he saw the 'pitiful humans' as they called them.

"You think you can defend yourselves against the mightiest beings in all of the ghost zone?!" he said.

Vlad smiled "Why, thank you" he said.

"He did not mean you, fool!" said Prince Aragon, unsheathing his sword.

Vlad had just realized he made a grave mistake. And with one swift strike, he was beheaded. Everyone began to cheer, until the ghosts looked down upon them with an evil stare.

"I do not know why you fools are cheering" said one of the Far Frozen rejects "for your untimely end has come!"

That frightened them all, until Danielle came forward.

"I don't think so!" she said "you're going down!"

That caused all the ghosts to laugh.

"_You_ a young girl, defeat _us_!" said Aragon.

That was When Danielle finally unleashed her power.

"I may be small" she said, as she knocked back one of them "I may be young" another evil ghost was knocked back "but I _CAN_ defeat you all!"

And it was proven to them.

The whole town joined in on the attack, and they knew with Danielle's help, they would win.

"Maybe we don't need Danny after all, so long as Danielle here!" Dani heard amongst the crowd.

That was when she stopped fighting. She began to float off.

"Danielle" Jazz shouted "what are you doing?!"

Dani bowed her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but-"she looked at the whole crowd of citizens.

"This is punishment for all of you for what you have done to Danny Phantom!" she pointed at the statue, and then flew off.

She flew straight to the Fenton household, and flew straight through the ghost portal.

'_I'm coming, Danny!_' she thought.

She flew straight towards Ember's house, but it had disappeared. The meant she wasn't there. When a ghost leaves their lair, it disappears from anyone's view until they return. But DanI knew where she would be; the club…


	7. Reunited

Danielle flew off for the club.

When she made it there, she noticed Ember, Johnny 13, and Kitty all near the door, along with Danny who was talking Sidney Poindexter.

"I could go back to the school and get some revenge on a whole town of bullies for ya," Sidney was saying, his arm around Danny's shoulder "make us even, ya know?"

"That won't be necessary" Danielle said, walking up behind them. They all turned around seeing her there. But when Danny turned around, she pounced right on him, hugging him tightly.

"DANNY!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Danielle" Danny said "nice to see you again."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said, as she let him go and they both stood up.

"Or at least conscious again." she added.

"You should have seen her; she was crying all over her" Ember said to Danny "I had to pry her off of you!"

Dani crossed her arms, irritated.

"Hey, I care about my cousin, okay?" she said.

"And I respect that" Ember told her.

"So you took care of the town for me?" Danny asked Dani "I read your letter."

"Oh yeah, I helped your 'friends'-" she glared "-and your sister explain everything to Maddie and Jack, and then made an announcement to the whole town, letting them know everything" she said.

"needless to say, a lot of them have been bummed out since you left" Dani said "a few of the popular girls at your school, Paulina and Star have been breaking down into tears randomly, your old bully's Dash and Quong quit the football out of depression-"

"So they WERE bullies" Sidney said.

'Sorry dude" he said to Danny.

"It's okay" he said, then turned to his clone/cousin and said "continue"

"And even your old English teacher Mr. Lancer is only getting by because he wasn't one of the people that hurled stones at you." she said.

"But what about the others?" Danny asked, letting Dani know by his tone what 'others' meant.

"Well, Tucker hasn't touched any of his techno stuff for weeks, your parents seemed to have aged thirty years in only three days and gave up all things ghost, Jazz is only alive because she defended you, and your old girlfriend Sam-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny said angrily "and she NEVER will be!"

"Continue" Ember said to Dani.

"Well, she seems to have lost her soul; she won't interact with anyone, she won't come out of her room, and she's basically given up completely."

"So why did you come back?" Danny asked.

"Well," Dani said "Vlad figured out I came back, and put a 'wanted; dead or alive' warrant for me, but no one helped; they were on my side now."

"So he came after me himself in ghost mode; so I revealed HIS secret to the town" she said "I told him he doesn't mess with my cousin!"

"Nice!" Kitty said, slapping the preteen a high five.

"So, Vlad told me he was gonna get revenge only one way; by sending out every evil ghost of the ghost zone on the town."

"Like I care" Danny said.

"And you shouldn't" Dani agreed.

"And then every ghost that came out took over the town, and Vlad was killed." she said "I helped take some of the ghosts down along with Maddie, Jack, and some girl named Valerie's help. But before we took them down, I left, telling them that this was their punishment for turning their back on you!"

She then sighed and said "and after all that work, I'm ready to relax!" and she walked into the club.

After a while she headed for the buffet, and met up with Johnny, kitty, and Sidney. After a while Danny and ember joined them and they all talked happily of anything that came up.

"So it seems you two are getting along a bit too well…" Dani teased her cousin, seeing them holding each others hands underneath the table.

Both of them blushed, but didn't deny it.

After they were all finished eating, Dani noticed Ember pulling Danny out to the dance floor, they were talking about Michael Jackson. And Dani wouldn't mind hearing some (being cloned from Danny, she had the same musical tastes as him.)

When she made it out to the dance floor, she noticed Ember and Danny on the DJ's platform. The DJ had stepped down and in his place were Ember, holding her guitar, and Danny with a microphone. Suddenly the lights dimmed. A long, reverberating sound could be heard, and then a drum beat. A spotlight erupted over Ember as she began to play her guitar. Then a spotlight over a Danny as he began to sing, and pretty good for that matter! Everyone cheered as the rocked out with Michael Jackson's 'Beat it'! During Ember's solo everyone cheered louder for her, and then for Danny as he moon walked around her.

At the end of Ember's solo Danny hopped down into the audience, matching the exact same dance moves that the King of pop did in the music video as he sang. He got the whole audience joined in on it!

Dani noticed a spot next to Danny and ran over, dancing along.

"Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!" Danny sang "It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right!"

"Just beat it!" he shouted, spinning on the spot "beat it!"

"No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!"

"It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!"

"Just beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it….." he finished, and stopped spinning.

Everyone cheered.

The DJ walked back up and said "give it up one more time for the ROCKIN couple; Ember McClain and Danny Phantom!"

Everyone cheered, as they got off stage, hand in hand.

"And now" the DJ said "I think that sets us up for this-" he pulled a record out "slow song."

He put it on, and let it play.

'You are not alone' began to play, and though everyone else didn't notice it, Dani and Ember did. Ember (gently) pulled Danny onto the dance floor with the other couples that were slow dancing. She said nothing as she placed his hands on her waist, put her arms around his neck, and then put her head on his shoulder.

Dani hung around the sidelines as she watched, what surprised her was that boy around her age had come up to her halfway through the song, and asked her to dance! She agreed and they went out on the dance floor.

Danielle had pulled them close to Ember and Danny, and she could faintly hear Ember singing softly to Danny, and Danny doing the same back.

Towards the end of the song she began to hear Ember talking to Danny.

"Danny, you've gone through so much" Dani could hear Ember say "but let me tell you this right now."

"I will never leave you, I will never abandon you." Dani heard "And I-I love you!" she said, and then kissed him passionately. Danny returned the kiss.

"For you are not alone…"

Clearly, everyone had seen Danny and Ember's kiss. Because they all began cheering for them.


End file.
